


Admirador Secreto

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Banner, Bruce Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Bruce Banner, Science Bros, Secret Admirer, Sin beta, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Bruce Banner tiene un admirador Secreto quién será





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estoy personajes no son míos sino de Marvel solo la trauma es mía.
> 
> Aclaración2: por cierto hice algo occ a Tony a Bruce asi que si no les gusta no lean 
> 
> Aclaración 3 : lamentó la octografias y las repeticiones no tengo Beta

Admirador Secreto

Bruce Pvo

No puedo creer que yo Bruce Banner, el ser que se trasforma en Hulk, del otro tipo tuviera una admirador secreto, no me lo creía por qué a quien amaría alguien como yo,que soy débil y tímido y aveces muy vulnerable, pero en fin, todo comenzó durante toda la semana y todavía me acuerdo perfectamente cómo fue que mi admirador secreto me dio esos regalos.

* * *

Lunes

Me desperté en el laboratorio a las 12:00pm por qué Tony yo yo hacíamos experimentos y nos quedamos dormidos haciendo tantos datos científicos anoche, me surgido que me fuera dormir en mi cuarto, pero yo le contesté  que no, pero no sé cómo le hizo y en minutos ya estaba allí y en cuando entro me quedo paralizado en mi cuarto hay una docenas de rosas yo lo miro asombrado cuando me acerco y tomó el sobre que está metido en ella y la comencé a leer.

_Eres tan Bello y me encanta que sonrías cuando piensas que nadie te ve, nunca dejes de sonreír._

_Tu admirador secreto_

Termino de leer esas cortas palabras y yo me sonrojo por sus palabras y tenía una enorme sonrisa,al saber que esa persona le gusta mi sonrisa, además de que nadie me ha regalado flores en mi vida me pregunto quién será y guardo la tarjeta en el cajón y me acuesto para una siesta con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Martes

Ahora estaba comiendo con los demás después de una batalla con Ultron, no he prestando mucha la atención estaba entre cansado y preguntarme quién fue quien me dio la docena de rosas, primero pensé en Steve, pero él y Bucky son pareja, luego pensé en Clint y no él no era un ser romántico, Thor tampoco ya que está en una relación con Loki allí hago una mueca y muevo rápido mi cabeza sacándome a ese par de mi cabeza, Natasha tampoco puede ser ya que ella está saliendo con Pepper y eso dejo sorprendidos a todos y por último y no menos importante está Tony Stark, pero no creo, ya  que el y yo somos los mejores amigos y no creo que él me esté regalando flores, como quisiera que fuera el  mi admirador, ya que estoy enamorado de él, pero sabía que era imposible tener al multimillonario, filántropo y Playboy, así que suspiro triste.

\- Brucie ¿estas bien? – preguntó Tony y yo levanto la mirada para ver qué Tony y los demás me estaban mirando y Tony con una pizca de preocupación que debo estar imaginando.

\- Solo un poco cansado creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir un poco – respondí y me paro y salgo no sin antes ver la mirada preocupada de Tony.

Cuando entró en el cuatro ahora me asombro que hay 12 cajas de chocolates favoritos y veo que otro sobre está arriba de ella y yo la comienzo abrir desesperadamente comenzando a leer.

_No me gusta cuando estés triste o deprimido, como me gustaría poder abrazarte y curar esas heridas que tienes en tu interior._

_Tu admirador secreto_

Cuando terminó de leer yo me sorprendo nunca pensé que alguien en verdad se preocupaba por mí y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de una manera que no pensé que lo haría, agarro una caja de chocolates me como un bombón antes de dormirme soñando quién será mi misterioso admirador.

Miércoles

Tuvimos una gran batalla que muchos acabamos heridos o agotados, Clint y Natasha son lo que más sufrieron no tan graves sus heridas pero ellos salieron más heridos que nosotros, Tony tenía el casco rostro y hematomas que se estaban haciendo y eso me preocupo claro,por qué no quiero verlo herido y a mí me dolía muchos mis huesos después de que me trasformaba en el otro tipo y lo ultimo que quería es dormir hasta que fuera Navidad, de lo agotado que estoy.

\- Bueno ganamos – dijo Tony después de que llegamos y agarrando mis hombros desnudos y lo veía con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Si lo hicimos Tony, si me disculpan debo de ducharme y dormirme lo que me resta del día – me disculpe cansado y veo cómo mis compañeros mueven la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- Bueno te acompaño Bruce, no quiero que te duermas en medio pasillo - respondió Tony quitando su armadura de Ironman y volviendo ser el excéntrico hombre que estoy enamorado y me agarra de los hombros para apartándome de mis compañeros de equipo y caminamos a mi cuarto.

\- Y dime Brucie hay algo interesante que quieres contarme – me preguntó y yo no trato de sonrojarme por su toque a mis hombros desnudos, yo no le he dicho nada de mis regalos de mi admirador, no es que se lo quiero ocultar solo sé que no le interesaría de lo más mínimo.

\- No nada Tony la verdad es que estoy muy cansado – comente cansado y ya parados afuera de mi habitación.

\- Esta bien Bruce que tengas tu sueño de belleza – me dijo no antes de darme un pequeño abrazo y se fue rápido y yo me sonrojo por su abrazo, para después meterme a cuarto y lo que miro me dejo más sorprendido que antes.

Había un guardarropa de blusas púrpuras a lado de mi cama y yo miro muy atónito de que tengo guardarropa nuevo y me acerco a ver el sobre en uno de los bolsillos en la blusa y comienzo a leer.

 _Me fascina como te vistes de morado Bruce espero verte más seguidos vistiendo estas blusas ._  
  
Tu admirador secreto.

Cada día estoy mas asobrado de que cada vez mi admirado me regale este tipo de detalles toco la blusa y es muy fina, el que debe ser, sabe mucho de mi, pero quién sabe más de mí, es un misterio aunque estaba sospechando quién es, no estoy completamente seguro, me acuesto a mi cama y caigo en el mundo del Morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jueves

Hoy Tony y yo estábamos experimentando haciendo que mi ropa pueda ser resistente a mis transformaciones del otro tipo, pero hubo un pequeño problema arreglamos suficiente químicos que hicimos explotar el laboratorio y nosotros terminamos manchados de cenizas negras y quemaduras leves en el rostro ni que decir que teníamos los pelos de punta cuando nos vimos en el espejo, nos comenzamos a reírnos histéricos.

\- Señor, Dr. Banner se encuentran bien – preguntó J.A.V.I.S y solo eso hizo que que nos riamos más fuerte.

\- Por supuesto que estamos bien J.A.V.I.S, solo salimos como pollos rostizados pero estamos bien – respondió y eso último hizo que riera con tal fuerza que lleve mis manos en mi estomago.

\- Es la última vez que arreglamos esos químicos que sin duda solo hace que destruyamos más el laboratorio – comente ya tranquilizando mi ataque de risa, nunca me había reído así desde que era un niño y miró como Tony me sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene en su rostro y siento que me sonrojo.

\- Está bien Brucie ya pensaremos en otra cosa – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo y eso hizo que me sonrojaba más solo espero que se oculte con larisa que tuvimos hace segundos.

\- Bueno me voy a bañarme y tú también debes hacer lo mismo – comente mientras me paraba del asiento.

\- Lo que tú digas mama – me contestó yo solo rodé los ojos por su mal comentario,pero eso hizo que saliera una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, cuando salí lo quedaba del laboratorio que pronto tendremos uno nuevo.

En el momento que entro al cuatro miro con mucha incredulidad en mi rostro  que ahora tenía un gigante oso verde como el otro tipo con un corazón en el pecho y el sobre pegados el corazón, de inmediato corro abrir el sobre.

_Si quieres conocerme te veo mañana en la noche alas 8:00pm,  en la terraza de la torre Stark llévate puesta tu blusa púrpura te quiero._

_Tu admirador Secreto_

Tuve que leer cinco veces lo que decía la carta no creyendo lo que decía mañana voy a poder conocer quién me estaba dando estos obsequios y me quiere esa última frase hizo que me acelerará el corazón más de la cuenta, tratando de no sacar a mi otro yo, me tranquilizo y me meto a la regadera  con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya deseando que sea mañana y conocer al ser que ya se gano mi corazón.

Viernes

Y bueno al fin llego el día, me estoy arreglando con la blusa púrpura que me dio y unos pantalones azules y me miro en el espejo trato de que no me ganen los nervios a verme en el espejo, por fin iba a conocer quién me daba estos regalos que sin duda me han robado el corazón, solo espero que fuera Tony quien me diera estos obsequios me rwgalo,me trató de peinar lo mejor que pude me mis rizados cabellos para estar más presentable, pero fue una pelea imposible y lo deje como estaba.

Cuando termine de arréglame salí de mi cuarto para ir a la terraza y en cuando llegó me quedo paralizado afuera había decoraciones por todos lados Flores, chocolates y una cama grande a lado y yo rodé los ojos quién demonios ponen una cama en una azotea,pero creo que ya quién y eso hace que el corazón se salte más de lo normal, volteo a ver más allá que había una mesa con platos y platillos en ellas con velas puestas y a lado está un hombre en un traje negro que estaba viendo la vista y me acerco a él nervioso y aún más por que ya sé quién es, cuando escucha mis pasos voltea la persona y veo una enorme sonrisa marca Stark en su rostro y eso hizo que se me acelerará el corazón y más cuando comienza acercarse a mí yo me acerco lentamente no podía creer que Tony es el que me dio todos estos obsequios por qué me quiere, cuando estábamos cara a cara llevamos nuestros labios y nos besamos, no puedo creer que sabía muy bien sus labios, cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú mi admirador? – pregunte  tímidamente cuando nos separamos del beso.

\- Por supuesto que soy yo a quién esperabas – respondió cómicamente, llevando su mano a su corazón simulando que está herido yo solo ruedo mis ojos incrédulo.

\- Pues esperaba que fuera Clint – bromeo con una sonrisa y veo cómo la cara de Tony hace una mueca.

\- El jamás te daría un oso grande de color verde – dijo con un puchero en su rostro que hizo que me sacara una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Muchas gracias Tony por todo, nunca me espere que fueras tú el que me dabas estos detalles, mil gracias – comente tímido y veo cómo me agarra mi rostro y hace que mire esos hermoso ojos marrones.

\- Lo hago es por qué te amo, nunca les menciones a los demás que te dije esa palabra, no quiero que me critiquen de muy cursi,- comentó y yo me río y él continúa diciendo – Pero si Bruce Banner me enamore de ti cuando nos vimos por primera vez, siempre me llamaste a mucho la atención y no lo digo por qué eres el mounstro verde si no por qué tenemos mucho en común con la ciencia y fuiste la primera persona que la verdad me sentía muy cómodo a mi lado, por eso Bruce y si hice esto de darte presentes es para que supieras lo mucho que significas para mí te quiero Banner – termino de decir y yo lo miro incrédulo por sus palabras.

\- Yo también siento lo mismos que tú Tony desde que te vi, tú fuiste la primera persona que no temió del otro tipo y me hizo sentirme en casa y tener un gran amigo en mucho tiempo, te amo Tony y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí jamás nadie había hecho tanto por mí y quiero que sepas que siempre te amare – confesé sonrojado por eso último y Tony me sonríe antes de besarnos de nuevo.

\- Qué quieres primero la cena o pasamos directamente al postre – me guiñó el ojo y yo me sonrojo a más poder.

\- Primero la cena Tony – apenas pude sacar las palabras y veo que su cara hace un puchero que hizo que me riera.

\- Muy bien la cena primero – me llevó a la mesa y nos sentamos y vi que eran pasta roja y comenzamos a comer debo decir que sabía deliciosamente.

\- Sabe delicioso Tony te quedo magnífico no sabía que cocinabas – conteste sonriendo y miro como Tony se sonroja levemente.

\- No, lo hago muy a menudo solo las personas que quiero como a ti por ejemplo – me contestó y yo le sonrió cuando bebo un poco de vino tinto.

\- Pues muchas gracias Tony te quedo exquisito- mientras seguía devorando el plato.

\- Qué bueno que te gusto Brucie – me sonrío mientras terminamos de comer y en seguida nos paramos de la mesa antes sin darnos cuentas nos estábamos besando.

Nos movimos hasta la cama sin dejar de besarnos y comenzando a desvestirnos hasta estar como Dios nos trago al mundo y me acuesta e la cama cuando él se sube encima de mi comenzó a besar y tocar en todas mis partes de mi cuerpo y yo llevo mis manos a su pelo, cuando nos besamos de nuevo y en seguida paro, cuando su mano aprieta mi miembro con suavidad que hace que gimiera de placer.

\- Oh Tony – gemí su nombre y miro como me sonríe con esa sonrisa que hace que me vuelva loco y en seguida lleva su boca a mí polla y eso hizo que gima con más fuerza – No pares Tony más rápido – conteste apenas con voz cuando jalo su pelo para que se acercaba más y se moviera, yo ya veía las estrellas, hasta que de repente separa su boca de mi miembro yo lo miro molesto y el solo me besa en mi frente.

\- Tranquilo Dr.Banner voy a observarte más de cerca confías en mí – confesó y veo cómo se unta su polla con un lubricante que no vi que tenía y eso hizo que gimiera por lo que iba a venir, observó como separa mis piernas para ponerlas a su cuello y con eso comienza a introducirse y eso hace que gimiera de placer cuando se metió por completo de mi, en seguida comienza a moverse lento para después lo hacía más rápido.

Yo llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso con una pasión que no tenía, en seguida note como su mano iba a mi miembro y comenzaba acariciar y eso hace que separe mi boca de la suya.

\- Oh Tony – grite gimiendo su nombre mientras llevo mis manos a su pelo,  y teniendo su mano en mi polla y su boca a la mía no iba a durar mucho más, como leyendo mis pensamientos se acerca a mi oreja me susurra.

\- Eres mío Brucie córrete amor mío – comentó y con esa última frase me corro gritando fuerte su nombre.

\- Anthony – grite sintiendo que mi semilla se corría en su mano y en seguida notó su orgasmo adentro de mí y cuando acabó de correrse, cayó encima de mi agotado, estuvo momentos dentro mío, hasta que se separó y hizo que me acercara en su pecho, con cuidado pongo mi cabeza a lado del Reactor que tenía en su pecho y me abrazo a él y siento sus manos en mi cabello rizado.

\- Bueno ese es mi nombre no lo gastes – comentó y yo me río por su chiste, mientras nos tapaba con las sábanas - ¿te gusto Bruce?- me preguntó después de un rato.

\- Claro que me gusto Tony, en serio muchas gracias por amarme a pesar que me convierto en un mounstro verde – comente mirándolo en sus ojos marrones.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Bruce te amo y no me importa si tienes hasta tres Cabezas te quiero Bruce Banner- contestó serio y volviendo a besarme.

\- Y yo a ti Anthony Stark – conteste con una gran sonrisa antes de envolverme en sus abrazos y comenzando a besarlo.

Nunca pensé que que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el multimillonario,filántropo y Playboy de Anthony Stark, pero lo hicieron y nunca espere que él fuera mi admirador secreto y eso hace muy feliz no sólo por qué Tony me ama si no que él es mi admirador secreto y me demostró que me ama a pesar que tengo al otro tipo, por primera vez soy feliz a lado del hombre que amo de mi admirado secreto.

Fin 


End file.
